Richie Rich, Casper and Wendy -- National League
Richie Rich, Casper and Wendy -- National League is a single-issue series from Harvey Comics. The issue date is June 1976 and the cover price is fifty cents. Stories Frozen Forest (Hostess Fruit Pies advertisement) Starring: Hot Stuff Guest starring: Princess Charma Summary: Charma reports that The Brain has frozen the residents of the forest so he can steal Hostess Fruit Pies. Hot Stuff thaws them and reforms The Brain. Play Ball! Summary: It's baseball season and The Ghostly Trio are disgusted with Casper's love of the game. Wendy thinks Casper thinks girls can't play baseball. She wishes someone who knows more about baseball than him would appear, and poof, there are Richie Rich and Nat, the National League mascot. When their ball lands in Wendy's aunt's cauldron, she zaps them all to a faraway ball field. Take Me Out to the Ball Game! Summary: Nat says they're in Philadelphia on 22 April 1876 at the first National League game. When a player scoffs at her being a girl, Wendy asks him to pitch to her. He throws the heavy ball of that era and it breaks her wand which she used as a bat. The magic leaks out, so she can't use it to send them home. They move to the grandstand to watch. Casper describes this game as a magic moment in baseball history and Wendy feels a jolt of magic enter her wand. She wishes them home, but it only takes them forward to 10 June 1892. Richie knows this is the day Wilbert Robinson will set the record of seven hits in a nine-inning game. Baseball Magic Summary: When "Uncle Robbie" makes his seventh hit, Casper flies out and touches Wendy's wand to his bat to gather more magic. This time it takes them to the Giants-Dodgers playoff at the Polo Grounds in New York City on 3 October 1951. Every famous National League player is on the field and they all sign a giant baseball for Nat. Then the men begin to disappear into the dugout. Stealing Home Summary: Wendy follows Gil Hodges into the dugout and they all travel to an unknown location. Everyone wants to go so Nat uses the magic from his autographed ball to send the players back to their rightful places. Wendy shrinks the big ball for Nat and wishes them home, but Richie has a wish of his own. They return to 1951 to see the Giants win the pennant. Wendy makes a final wish. She and Casper return to his baseball tree. The Ghostly Trio stay back to avoid "the baseball bug", and Casper invites her to a real game. Richie pops back to his home, in front of the Baseball Encyclopedia and figures he must have been dreaming. When his father brings home a National League Centennial banner, Richie see's the autographed ball in the design, but Nat whispers to keep it a secret. Fun Facts for Baseball Fans * Baseball Quiz for Beginners * 1976 National League schedule * Short histories of each of the twelve National League teams * One-page features on each team * Highlights of the first 100 years of the National League Trivia * The Dodgers and Giants variants have a free baseball card offer inside the front cover instead of the Hostess Fruit Pies ad. Gallery hc rrcwnl astros.jpg hc rrcwnl dodgers.jpg hc rrcwnl giants.jpg hc rrcwnl phillies.jpg hc rrcwnl pirates.jpg Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Series Category:1976 Category:Richie Rich Category:Casper Category:Wendy Category:The Harveyverse